


Allergies suck

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Allergies suck man, Cat purrs are great, Sickness, Slight fluff?, That haze that you get when sick, like towards the end ig?, no beta we die like men, sorta venting through Marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: Whoever thought being able to react to common things is a shit person.I’m also sick and don’t know what to name this and wrote this in that sick haze you can get when sick
Series: Home [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Kudos: 12





	Allergies suck

So what if he forgot to take his allergy medicine this mornin’? It’s not like he purposefully done this. He was really tired this morn’ and by the time he was awake and aware he was already downstairs, eatin’. So, yeah, he was half sure he had taken it. By mid-afternoon, it was clear to him he hadn’t actually taken it. Some time after that, he was back in bed with a reminder from Schneeplestein to take his medicine like he’s supposed to. 

Marvin wasn’t entirely sure what triggered it this time. He’d been in the living room when the sniffflin’ began. Now, he was havin’ bad coughs that hurt his throat. Fun times. (Not really.)

The bedroom door slowly opened. Schneep left it a tiny bit open earlier. So anyway, the door slowly opened, light flooded anywhere it could. Something smallish, but heavy landed on the foot of his bed and it meowed at him. 

Marvin moved the covers to look at the end of the bed. It was Sweetie (a nickname Chase gave the feline). She trotted over to his end of the bed and nudged his hand. He softly patted her head. 

Sweetie laid down next to him, purring loudly. Marvin blinked at her before moving the covers so they were also on her. (Not enough to completely cover her though.) He burrowed his head under the covers, content to listen to her for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the cult!  
> https://discord.gg/RSux7M8


End file.
